1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held controller suitable for use to control the motion of a cursor on a cathode ray tube or similar display, and in particular to a hand-held controller capable of replacing the prior art joy stick commonly used with television video games.
2. Prior Art
Television games are quite common. A number of patents describe such games (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,791 on an invention of Smith and Talesfore; and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 247,755, 247,754 and 248,470, all describing video games or hand controllers suitable for use with such games). A typical controller for use with a video game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,301 on an invention of Smith. This controller contains a plurality of mechanical parts together with a number of switches capable of responding to commands in at least six degrees of freedom. This controller, similar to other controllers, is relatively complicated mechanically and, therefore, is expensive to manufacture.